Pokémon High School
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: These stories follow the group from "Parting of the ways". Marked as complete but I will add to it if I get inspiration. Please Review.


Lizzy: Does one of you guys want to do the disclaimer?

Schnappi: _Pokémon doesn't belong to EHSparkwoman; it belongs to whoever created it_

**AN: This story and the others that may follow wouldn't exist if they weren't suggested by faith123. I offer her my thanks. Also if text is written in **_italics _**but there isn't any speech marks then it is a characters thoughts.**

Christmas morning is one that all kids look forward to. Rose was no exception.

"Mum! Get up! I want to open my presents!" Rose sounded a little too impatient.

"Feel free to open your presents Rose, just let me stay asleep." Rose's mum didn't seem pleased with being up early. Rose wandered downstairs. There weren't many presents; two for her and four for her mum and dad. _But dad is away on an undersea expedition. He must be planning on opening his presents when he gets back!_ Rose chose to open her present from her mum first. _Why does mum always get me new clothes?_ "Char! Char!" Fay appeared at this point. _Mum made a scarf for Fay too!_ Rose had just spotted something a little too small for her then realised who it was for. She wrapped the scarf around Fay; who didn't seem to like it. Rose then decided to open the present from her dad. It was a box. She couldn't resist opening the box. It had a pokéball inside it! She then spotted a note. It read:

_For Rose_

_The Pokémon is from the Big P Pokémon ranch and she is called Enya._

_From Your Ever Busy Dad_

Rose then summoned the Pokémon. It was a Ponyta! _How did dad know? Big P Pokémon are the strongest in the world!_

"Hello Enya! I'm your Trainer; Rose." Enya seemed to like Rose. She wandered up to Rose and gently pushed her nose against her. Enya then spotted Fay. "_The other person didn't tell me my new Trainer had a Charmander! I've always liked Charmanders. Their tails feel nice next to my hooves."_ Fay seemed to like Enya as well. _"I'm glad I'm not going to be the only fire type that Rose looks after!"_

"Rose; didn't you say that there was going to be a party at Lauren's today?" Her mum didn't seem to be able to get back to sleep from the noise of Enya and Fay talking to each other.

"Thanks for reminding mum! Come on Enya and Fay, we have to go to the party; which means I'll need to get to Johto!" Rose rushed off to try and get the first boat to Johto.

Meanwhile at Lauren's nearly everybody was there.

"We're only missing Dammie, Ed and Rose." Scott pointed out.

"Rose must have slept in; she only lives in the Kanto region, it's not that far!" Amy sounded annoyed.

At that point Dammie and Ed walked through the door.

"Where's Rose?" Dammie sounded slightly amused.

"She slept in apparently." Lizzy didn't seem convinced.

"Lizzy, let's have a battle!"

"Andy; that's a bit rushed but O.K.!" Lizzy accepted and got ready for the battle.

"Don't make too much mess, remember last time…" Lauren seemed slightly concerned. Last time they had a battle at someone's house the Pokémon made a mess of someone's room.

"That was my house! And mum had to help me tidy up, it was so bad!" Ellie seemed to be annoyed remembering.

"Who wants to referee?" Andy asked.

"I will! I've never refereed before!" Ed sounded too excited. "Oshawott! Oshawott!" Miju appeared out of his pokéball. "Budew!" So did Sunshine. "Looks like Sunshine and Miju want to help referee." Amy seemed amused.

"This will be a two on two battle. It will be over when both Pokémon of one side cannot battle. Let the battle begin!" Andy summoned his Pokémon first "Go Archimedes!" Andy's Hoothoot seemed eager. Lizzy then summoned her Pokémon "Go Amber!" Lizzy's Growlithe also seemed eager. "Archimedes use confusion!" Archimedes' eyes started to glow eerily. "Amber dodge it then use flamethrower!" Amber jumped out of the way then spat fire which hit Archimedes in the middle of his body. Archimedes didn't get up. "Archie return. Go Schnappi!" Andy's Totodile seemed more than ready for battle. "Schnappi use water gun!" Schnappi's water gun caught Amber of guard and she didn't get up. "Amber shouldn't have fainted from that!" Lizzy seemed shocked.

"It seems that Archie's confusion did hit Amber!" Andy seemed happy. "Amber return. Go Brio!" Brio seemed more than ready to battle too. "Brio use mega drain!" Brio's mega drain caught Schnappi but Schnappi had a trick up his sleeve. "Schnappi use ice fang!" Andy looked smug. Schnappi's ice coated fangs bit Brio. It looked like it hurt. "Hang in there Brio! Use slam!" Brio swung his tail at Schnappi and it knocked him up into the air. When Schnappi hit the ground he had swirls in his eyes.

"Schnappi is unable to battle; which means the winner is Lizzy!" Ed announced.

"I bet you're glad that I suggested that we do this battle outside now!" Ellie said sounding knowing. "I know; you guys would have made such a mess!" Lauren was thankful. At this point Rose arrived. "You guys weren't planning on having this party without me, were you?" Rose sounded annoyed. "Of course not…" Lizzy tried to sound sarcastic on purpose.

"Let's not wait any longer. Let's party!"

Amy was the first to notice something unusual about Sparky.

"What's Sparky got in his mouth?" Amy asked Dammie.

"I think that's…"

"Mistletoe!" Scott had a devious look in his eye.

"I know just who to get with this!" Amy quickly pointed out to the others.

"Sparky, if I lifted you onto that shelf would you hold the mistletoe above their heads?" Dammie asked her mischievous Pokémon. "Pika!" Sparky nodded his head. Dammie lifted Sparky up onto the shelf which meant the trap was set.

Lizzy heard a noise from the shelf above her. Lizzy looked up nervously; she knew what Amy was like for pulling tricks. She then spotted something she half did and half didn't like the look of. Andy had mistletoe dangling above his head.

"Andy… I heard there was a tradition that you were supposed to kiss under mistletoe…" Lizzy was nervous.

"There is mistletoe above my head isn't there?" Lizzy blushed. Andy took this to mean yes and kissed Lizzy softly on her lips. Just as that happened they both saw a flash and then heard giggling. They looked around to see Amy, Dammie and Scott; who had a camera in his hands.

"I forgot to mention my mum got me a camera for Christmas."

"Conveniently." Lizzy was annoyed. "You better delete that Scott or…"

"I don't think he should; you two make a cute couple."

"Amy…" Andy whined "You're not helping!"

"Or…" Lizzy now had an idea.

"What?" Scott looked expectantly at her.

"You can keep that shot if you make Ed and Rose kiss too!"

"Sparky come here!" Dammie's Pikachu jumped down from the shelf; still holding the mistletoe in his mouth.

"That shelf, there!" Lizzy told Dammie where to put Sparky and she put Sparky on the shelf.

Rose and Ed however had never had Amy play a prank on them so they didn't think to look up. Dammie then put Emerald on the shelf and told her to speak to Sparky. The next thing that Ed and Rose heard was "Sni! Sni!" and they looked up. To find mistletoe above their heads. Rose blushed and Ed seemed nervous.

"You know what that means, don't you Ed?"

"I'm supposed to kiss you…" Ed went quiet and kissed Rose. They both then also saw a flash. This time the giggling was louder. They spotted Andy, Lizzy, Amy, Dammie and Scott. Then they saw Emerald and Sparky jump down from the shelf and walk back to Dammie.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" Rose had spotted the mistletoe in Sparky's mouth.

"I can't help it if Sparky climbed on the shelf and stood above you with mistletoe in his mouth; you both know he is very mischievous." Dammie patted Sparky on the head for being a good boy.

"Scott! You better delete that picture you just took!" Ed sounded mad.

"Hey Ed! Cool it! They got me too…" Andy didn't seem happy either.

"Don't worry these pictures will stay between us. I would ever give them to anyone." the truth rang in Amy's voice.

"If you really want them you guys; I can e-mail you them…" Scott made a bad choice saying something like that; this sort of thing could either be a good thing or a very bad thing…

Luckily for Scott, all of them didn't seem to object to the idea. At this point Ellie and Lauren decide to come over and see what the fuss was.

"DON'T SHOW THEM THE PICTURES!" said the four concerned.

"That's just made me inquisitive now…" Lauren had an eager look in her eyes. So Scott showed Ellie and Lauren what had happened, much to the dismay of the four concerned.

"Also Amy had a good point; you two do make a cute couple, Andy and Lizzy." Lauren sounded sincere. Lizzy blushed at this and Andy stayed rather quiet.

"Andy is quiet for once!" Ed sounded rather amused. However it didn't seem this incident would be forgotten anytime soon…

A while later it was time for everyone to go home.

"See you guys after Christmas!" Amy sounded amused.

"Not if I see you first!" Lizzy said back; still annoyed that Scott hadn't deleted those pictures.

"You two couples keep in touch now!" Ellie had decided to join in with joke.

"I hope you guys aren't planning any more tricks…" Andy sounded concerned.

With that they all headed off towards home. They again knew that wouldn't see each other for a while. But let's face it the parting of the ways is never the end is it?

**AN: Sorry if the battle is not to your taste. I blame Starscream for this! (As a point I don't own transformers either) I'll just have to think up more ways to be mean to him…**


End file.
